<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want to Spend My Last Moment With You by Goblin_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663463">I Want to Spend My Last Moment With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5'>Goblin_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barry Allen loves being kissed, Bottom Barry Allen, End of the World, Enemies to Lovers, Leonard Snart Doesn't Know Barry Allen is The Flash, Leonard snart is head over in love, M/M, New 52, POV Leonard Snart, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Leonard Snart, leonard snart has ice power like comic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is going to end because a meteor going to hit earth and it is unknown if the heros can stop it. Len plans to spend what could be his last moment at his favorite spot in the city. He get an unexpected vist from the Flash. The two play a game a chess and find out that both of them want to be more then enemies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Captain Cold/The Flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want to Spend My Last Moment With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Len was sitting on a stool in the Rogues’ favorite bar waiting for the bartender to stop staring at the TV and finish making his drink. He really couldn’t blame her. Everyone was staring at the TV waiting to hear the news. Was the meteor going to hit and end the world or were the team of superheroes going to destroy it first?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the screen that was showing all of the heroes that were getting into the spaceship. All of them looked a mixture of tired and scared. They probably stayed up all night working out the trajectory to the meteor and deciding who would be going on the possible suicide mission. He studied each hero on the screen looking for a particular man in red. His eyebrows furrowed when he found him standing in the back. He looked exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about the wait,” the bartender said as she finally handed him his drink. He looked down at the pink monstrosity, just because Len had grown to like the taste of the dumb cocktail didn’t mean he wasn’t still irked by the fact that he couldn’t just drink regular beer without it turning into solid ice on him. She glanced over at the rest of the Rogues. Some were passed out from the heavy drinking that started when the announcement about the apocalypse meteor first came on. The others still were sitting quietly, much like Len, nursing a drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len got up, taking his drink with him. He walked over to the floor-length mirror that sat in the corner with Sam in it. Lisa was passed out in a stool in front of it. He was just watching her, with one of his hands pressed on the glass as if he wished he could reach out his hand. Len stopped in front of the mirror waiting for Sam to catch on to Len’s presence, which only took the man a few seconds to notice him. He looked up at Len waiting to hear what the other man wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len looped an arm under Lisa and picked her up. He walked into the mirror and handed her to the other, “Take me to the Willson building on Sixth Oak.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded. He moved to put Lisa on a couch that had been added by other Rogues to Sam’s Mirror dimension. The shards of glass that showed the outside world shifted until the one Len had asked for landed where the entrance had been. Sam looked at him and said, “Do you think this is really the end?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len sighed, “maybe… I don’t know. I’m just trying to enjoy what might be my last hours.” And with that, he stepped out onto the roof of the building. He had hidden a mirror on the roof years ago so that Sam could bring him here whenever he wanted. It was his favorite place in the city. The building was not tall enough to be a skyscraper, this meant that the roof wasn’t overly windy mostly just a nice breeze, but still tall enough to get a good view of the city. He turned back to the mirror that Sam was in and for a second considered telling him to go stockpile on food and necessities so that he and Lisa could live through the whole event in the Mirror dimension. He didn’t say it because he knew if Lisa had found out that he had asked for something like that then she would resurrect him just so she could kill him again. “It's been a good run,” He lifted his drink in a sort of salute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good knowing you Snart, even when you could be a bastard sometimes.” Then the mirror faded back to a regular mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len carefully walked over to the ledge and sat down so that his legs hung off. He stayed like that for some time just taking sips of his drink and watching the city. Then he felt some sparks of electricity on his back. As if to announce his arrival the speedster said, “It's beautiful isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at the other that was standing behind him. He looked exhausted on Tv, but in person, he looked ready to pass out. He was also holding a box. “You’re not on your way to fight a meteor,” Len teased.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, “No, I’m not that useful without something to run on and anyone that could do anything about it has already taken off. All the math has been looked over as many times as we could. Not much to do now but wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len nodded in response, “And the box.” He pointed at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Scarlet’s eyes widened, “I figured we could have one last game. I mean if chess is your game… If not I can go grab something else…” He trailed off while keeping his eyes on Len.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len patted the space next to him, “I’m always available to kick your ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This gained him another soft chuckle. The Flash walked over and sat down. Sitting with his leg crossed so that he was facing Len. He opened the box and took out the two bags that had the pieces, “white or black?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I strike you as a White Knight?” Len responded as he took the bag of the Black Chess pieces from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Flash let out a snort to that. He then retorted, “I don’t know Cold. Your costume does have a lot of white on it.” Len rolled his eyes and started setting up his side of the board. He readjusted himself so that he was now facing the Flash instead of the city, leaving one of his legs to still be hanging on the ledge. His drink sat half-empty next to him to be forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two made their first few moves before Len asked the question that was bothering him, “Why didn’t you just send the Big guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scarlet blinked at him and then tilted his head, “Do you mean Superman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len captured one of his pawns, “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other male looked up at him not touching any of the pieces, “The sun turned red.” </span>
  <span>He then took out one of Len’s bishops. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what does the sun’s color have to do with it?” He narrowed his eyes at the pieces while he evaluated his next move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently Kryptonians get their power by the type of sun we have and for some time our sun has been red, not yellow making them all human-like. Most of the League thought he was joking when he first told us that but then Bats knocked him out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Len stopped moving the knight he was holding, “Batman had punched Superman?” He then finished his move by capturing a rook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think secretly he has been wanting to do that for years. Most of the league members just ended laughing at the whole situation.” He then took out another one of Len’s pawns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len gave a hummed response. The two then fell back into a comfortable quiet until there were only a few pieces left on the board. “How are the rest of the Rogues?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len gazed up at the other, “Fine. Most are passed out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are they passed out?” his brows were knitted together in an expression of worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Party at the end of the world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Flash let out a surprised laugh at that. It caused his whole body to shake, “Yeah that sounds like something they would do. They never let anything stop them from enjoying themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len couldn’t help but agree. No matter the arguments or failed attempts of crime the Rogues had a way of still finding enjoyment in the situation. It did confuse Len at times on how a group of criminals could have such a positive outlook on things. He knew half the time the heists were more about getting the Flash’s attention than actually succeeding. Len would deny to his dying breath that was his end goal no matter how true it was. That in reality years ago Len had gone legit and owned the bar that the Rogues were in, under an alias of course. That the only reason he even acted as Cold anymore was just to see Scarlet. That was the case for a lot of the other Rogues as well. But if you asked Len any of this he would definitely deny it. “Checkmate,” He said as he moved his queen into position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in red let out a laugh, “You weren’t joking, on the whole, kicking my ass thing.” The two moved to reset the board but heard the sound of someone breaking windows of one of the close-by shops. Scarlet watched them for a moment, his pieces still in his hands, “I don’t get what's with people and stealing when they think the end is near.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len lifted his shoulders in a half shrug, “One of the only times they can steal without worry about the consequences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scarlet kept watching the city only responding, “I guess…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What never done something you weren't supposed to, Scarlet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed out, “Not really,” he moved back to setting up his side of the board, “The closest I have ever gotten is the time I tried a cigarette in High School.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so the Flash was a bad boy in High School. Do tell.” Len gave a smile, letting it be known he was simply teasing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was a real rebel. One puff and I was coughing like there was no tomorrow for the next ten minutes. No,” He sighed, “I was always too scared to get in trouble. My adopted dad would have torn me a new one.” Then the Flash's face twisted into a strange expression and shook his head, “I mean… he just would have yelled at me..” His voice dropped. He moved his first piece. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were adopted,” Len changed the conversation, the last thing he wanted to talk about was Lewis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other nodded, accepting the change, “He was a detective on my mother's case. Turns out they were friends. Well, kind of..” He shrugged, there was something he wasn’t saying but Len decided not to push it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he was a cop? That makes some sense,” Len said as he captured a rook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” He said as taking out a bishop, Len was slightly surprised he didn’t realize he had left that piece vulnerable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved one of his pieces into a safer spot, “Well sometimes you act quite cop like but... At times you're scared of guns and are not very trigger happy. So you’re not a boy in Blue”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Flash barked out a laugh, “No I’m not a cop, but I work for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len hummed, “I should have tried playing chess with you years ago. Who knew you would be so chatty. I might find out your secret identity before the night is over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you will,” he turned his head to watch the sun as it had started to set. “It's not like it really matters at this stage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows we might survive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Flash paused for a moment, then picked up a piece and moved it, “Check.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Len was looking at the board trying to find a way out only to look up and say, “and it looks like it is my lost...” he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, at first simply by the surprise of the fact that the Flash had removed his cowl to reveal himself and the other reason was cause the bastard was completely Len’s type, a pretty blond with soft baby blue eyes. He had known he was already Len’s type when he was simply the faceless gorgeous bodied Flash but now God Len wanted to cuss but stopped himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other laughed, “Sorry, I just didn't know it would have caught you so off guard… I guess I should formally introduce myself. I'm Barry Allen, I work as a forensic scientist for the CCPD and after being hit with lighting that gave me super speed I became the Flash.” He stuck out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len chuckled this time. He removed his glasses and took down his hood, “Well then I’m Leonard Snart. Len if you prefer,” He smirked at that, “I’m what one might consider a professional criminal and I run a group called the Rogues as Captain Cold.” He took Barry’s hand and shook it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only considered, huh.” He started to dissolve into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was that funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘No, it is not that... It’s just the world could end in a few minutes and here we are..” He waved his hands if that explained it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you have somewhere better to be then you can just leave. I’m not going to stop you.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” He shook his head, “that’s the thing. There's no place I'd rather be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len held his breath to make sure he didn't make a sound due to the rush of emotions that suddenly hit him. Because Len had never considered that there was someone out there that would choose to spend what could be their last moments with Len. But here was Scarlet, Barry, Fuck... He was there and he was choosing Len and Len didn’t know what to do. There was a voice in the back of his head calling him a coward and he found himself agreeing. He swallowed and said, “It sounds like you're becoming soft for me.” he really didn’t want to get his hopes up. They were enemies, nothing more. Unless...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry laughed a little more, it was worrying how easy it was to get him to laugh, “I guess I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len started to set up his side to distract his mind as it raced. He was both terrified and excited by the new information. Then there was that voice again telling him that it might be his last chance. “I…,” He swallowed again, trying but failing to get some saliva into his throat, “I might be a little soft for you too..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry started laughing, “Only a little..” Len looked up to tell him off but found that the other had pulled his knees up to his face it had done little to hide the blush that had crept onto his face. Christ even his ears were red. In a few minutes as if he had gained back his confidence Barry looked up and said carefully, “I can do a lot with a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len looked at him. It was now or never. He leaned forward analyzing every second as he drew closer. His heart had almost made out of his chest when he finally touched the other's lips. It was soft and it was everything. And Len wanted more. He moved to press the rest of his body forwards knocking over the chess game so that all the pieces were scattered onto the rooftop. He was about to break the kiss to look and see how bad the damage was but was stopped by Barry cupping his face and deepening the kiss with a whisper of no. Len found that he really could care less as to the state of some chess pieces. He placed one of his hands on Barry’s back to draw him in closer. This caused the other to move so that now he sat in Len’s lap making sure to never leave Len’s lips as he did. Now they were sitting so that when Len looked at him his backdrop was the city. It was a view like no other with Scarlet on display with the sun completely setting and the city framing him. Len pressed his tongue into Barry's mouth and being met with the others, of course, Scarlet wasn’t going to just hand himself over. Barry let out a groan when Len bit softly on his lips. Len didn’t wait to leave any part of Barry’s mouth unexplored. Barry had wrapped his arms around Len’s head and was grinding his hips down so that both of them got some friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len slipped his hands under Barry’s shirt only to get a surprised yelp. He quickly removed his hands, “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry pressed his forehead against Len’s, “Yeah, your hands were just really cold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Side Effect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Len could make any other comment Barry had leaned back only enough to remove his shirt. It got thrown to the side somewhere. He took Len’s hand and placed them back onto his skin, “Gently.” He was quick to catch Len’s lips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> So Len was carefully, or as carefully as he could with a hard-on and almost craving to touch the other, running his hand up and down Barry’s back. He could feel the others shiver, this had done nothing to stop Barry from still enjoying making out with Len or stopping his hips from continuing their small thrust. Len broke the kiss getting a whimper, but he gained a moan when he took one of Barry’s nipples into his mouth. Len’s hands came to rest on Barry’s ass, they were under the suit so the contact was skin on skin. He bit softly and pulled the other's ass cheeks apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Barry begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len popped off of Barry’s nipple, “Please what?” Barry whimpered. Len whispered in his ear, “I want to hear you beg for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry groaned and buried his head in the other shoulder. He was clawing at Len’s back to only grab fistfuls of his shirt, “Please, Fuck me Cold. Just God please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across his face, he hadn’t expected Barry to use his villain name. So to reward the speedster Len slipped a finger in. The moan Barry let out knocked the wind out of Len for a moment. He wanted to take his time and have Barry begging and pleading for him, but he really didn't know how long they had and desperately wanted to get inside of him. The last thing he wanted was to get this far and die before getting finishing the job, and Len hated leaving a job unfinished. So he made quick work of getting Barry adjusted to all three of his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretching them out to ensure he was ready for more he then took out his fingers and wiggled himself slightly out from under Barry so that he could get his dick free from his pants. Barry had caught on to what Len was trying to achieve and lifted himself up. He also took the chance to wiggle out of his own pants, much like his shirt they were thrown to the side to be forgotten. Once back in Len’s lap he lowered himself down onto Len’s dick. Barry hissed at the intrusion. Len distracted him by taking his nipple back into his mouth. He easily gave in and took Len all the way. Barry pulled him off his nipple and recaptured his mouth demanding to be kissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><span>Len was compelled to oblige to the request. He gave a small thrust up into the warm tightness of him. Barry would lift himself a few inches up then slam himself back down. Was trying to impale himself on Len? Len held him steady by the hips so that he didn’t fall off the building. They continued the pattern of Len thrusting up and Barry slamming back down. He had to break the kiss to catch his breath so Barry moved to kiss his jawline. </span>Len tightened his hold around the other and pulled him more into Len’s chest as if Len was terrified that Barry would vanish. Barry tangled his hands in Len’s hair and returned to kissing him. He was loving all of this; it was better than anything he could have dreamed. God, Len was close. He didn’t know how much more he could take. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len attempted to pull himself out but Barry stopped him and whined out, “Don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed out, “I'm close I will not be able to keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then cum. Fill me. Just don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Len came. He filled him and never stopping his hips from thrusting up into him. This pulled the other over with him. The two panted as they tried to catch their breath. Len placed his head on Barry's shoulder. He was not sure if he was ready to face the other yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was an explosion in the sky. Lighting it up as if the sun had risen again. A shockwave could be felt. It pushed Barry into Len nearly pushing the two of them back onto the roof. The streets filled with people as they cheered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry cupped his face, “Looks like you're stuck with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Len leaned in to kiss him, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for many hours. At some point, Barry had moved from being in Len’s lap to being next to him and had gotten back into some state of dress. The two did move from the rooftop to a more private location. They both knew that they were more than enemies and Len knew that he had no intention of giving Barry up now that he had him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>